1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems, methods and articles of manufacture, and more particularly to information handling systems and methods for generating keys for objects and for locating and activating objects from the keys in an object oriented system.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there are many techniques for improving object oriented programming systems (OOPS).
The following are examples of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,914 generally teaches a method used by a digital computer in controlling execution of an object oriented program to effect a defined action, for example, stopping the program when a specified virtual function is invoked on a specified object during execution of the program.
Although the patent generally deals with methods for controlling execution of object oriented programs, the patent does not teach nor suggest in an object oriented system as is taught and claimed herein with reference with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,554 teaches a computing system in which problems are solved by a process which includes creating objects of first and second classes wherein the second class objects are externally invocable and where the externally invocable sub-class objects include an indication of an internally invocable sub-class object and executing the class of objects wherein one externally invocable sub-object invokes the internally invocable sub-object and a new object of the first class is generated in response to the results.
Although the patent deals generally with the use of object oriented systems including classes and sub-classes for solving problems, the patent does not teach nor suggest in an object oriented system as is taught and claimed herein with reference with the present invention.
There is a need for an efficient technique for generating keys for objects and for finding and activating objects from the generated keys.
An overall goal in object oriented programming systems is the development of program objects which can be reused easily.
The importance of binary code over source code increases with the degree of reuse. A main purpose of object oriented technology is code reuse. For object oriented technology to achieve large scale success, binary code reuse is essential. As the state of the art moves towards applications built from object formats which can be tailored and plugged into each other, binary code is critical.
The Object Management Group (OMG) is currently defining a set of interfaces for object system services named Common Object Services.
It is an object of the present invention to efficiently keys so generated for objects when creating objects and for subsequently finding and activating objects from the generated keys in an object oriented system.
Accordingly, a system for efficiently generating keys for objects and for finding and activating objects from the generated keys in an object oriented system includes one or more processors, a storage system, one or more I/O controllers, a system bus, operatively connecting the processors, the storage system and the I/O controllers, a system control program for controlling the operation of the system, and an extensible instance manager which generates keys and manages instances of objects under the control of the system control program.
It is an advantage of the present invention that keys may be efficiently generated for objects and objects may be found and activated from the generated keys in an object oriented system.